


Love can Ignite the Stars

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Love can Ignite the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Other, Rey and Kylo are siblings, Spoilers, familial love and romantic love are equal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo battles to keep the Light Side away. [SPOILERS FOR TFA]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can Ignite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS SO TURN AWAY IF YOU'RE STILL AVOIDING. 
> 
> The titles taken from the Revenge of the Sith novelization because I'm trash.

It started with his father. The loud “BEN!” from across the bridge.

He had him, Kylo realised. His struggle with the light side will be over.

There was talk – a “come home” in there somewhere – and then a fiery red blade right through Han Solo’s chest. The body falling from the bridge into the depths of the base.  

He thought it would be over. That that was it. The light inside him would be gone. Forever. For good.

* * *

When he was hurt, Starkiller base soon to be gone, Hux dragged him to the ship. Practically carrying him aboard.

“You’re safe, we’ll be fine,” was that really Hux speaking? It wasn’t something he would say.

It didn’t matter. Either way, Kylo believed him, he had all the reason to. They were on the same side with the darkness. They could help each other, which is exactly what Hux was doing.

The flickering light inside he thought would leave after killing Han Solo was still there, although he denied it. And watching Hux help tend to his wounds caused another light to form. One that stung and over time would grow.

But he ignored it, it had to be ignored. The dark side did not allow for any lights itching within him.

* * *

A year or so later he would see his Uncle Luke, and with Luke was _his_ _sister_. His baby sister... not a baby anymore.

She had been the one to defeat him in the duel. To humiliate him, to hurt him. The injury still on his face. Although Hux had laughed, said it made him look better, more dangerous.

“Come home with us, let us show you the truth,” Rey had said, hand stretching towards him.

And the light he was familiar with that haunted him his whole life, in his dreams and nightmares alike, it tempted him to listen to her. _His sister_.

But he couldn’t let it win. He stayed in the darkness. Unable to kill them in a fight – which had more to do with skill, not his feelings – he still managed to get out of it alive. Thanks to Hux.

When he was saved again, he knew he had picked right to stay on the dark side. The General chatted, informal in a way they had become comfortable with. He joked, making them both laugh.

But again that stinging light inside was there, the one that only existed around Hux. It threatened to take away the darkness, despite the feeling of being home.

* * *

Finally a few months later, it was his mother. He couldn’t believe seeing her again. A tidal wave of emotions forcibly crashing on him.

He felt everything she did, the force allowed them that powerful connection. Her tears were nothing next to what the force released to him from her.

“It doesn’t matter, Ben... just... just come home,” She said it too.

 _Home_. His thoughts didn’t go to his family, it went to the red-headed general who made him laugh the other day over some lame joke about lothcats. Who saved him, at least twice, from the clutches of the Jedi.

It was an error on his part, to think about Hux. Because Leia knew right away. She sensed it, she knew who he was thinking about. _What_ he was thinking about.

Perhaps it was time to put his lightsaber through her now too. But it was impossible, with every feeling surrounding him. He tried to fight it, that flickering light from his family, the stinging one from Hux.

Both lights then burned bright, clashing together in agonizing pain. Like a bright star lighting up planets. Blinded inside. He wanted to go to his family, but he couldn’t leave Hux.

He knew at once he loved all of them. His father, whose life he had taken. His Uncle, who had tried to teach him. His sister, who reached her hand out to him. His mother... his dear mother. Standing there, powerful and understanding. Her love, he sensed, reaching catastrophic levels.

And Hux. As different as this love was, it was just as powerful as towards his family.

This burning star of love inside him, he knew he had to choose.

His family. The bright, the light.

Or Hux, who was with the darkness. But... thinking of Hux should make him angry. He shouldn’t care about him at all. There should be no light.

Finally realising this was a lose-lose situation. He wanted to choose the dark side, but even if he went back to Hux, there was light.

There’d always be light because the light was love. And the love just ignited inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I hope the fic made sense ;P  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and/or kudos! :D


End file.
